idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nartle's Druid Guide
OUTDATED !ATTRIBUTES!: Depending on how many attributes you have available, you have different routes you can/need to take. * For Instance: Before 150, it's going to always be Dominance maxed, and Insight after. * Pre-250 attributes, you want to do 100 Insight, and 100 Dominance. Your throw-away stat is Wisdom or Patience, whichever you prefer. They are both useful, and I always did Wisdom with great success. * At 250, it's 100 Dominance, 100 Intelligence, and 50 Insight, with the rest spread into Insight or Patience. Wisdom is useless to get, now. * After 300, do 100 in Intelligence, Dominance, and Insight, and the rest in Patience. * At 350 Switch from Patience to Spellcraft, for the Incantation bonus. Incantations are incredibly strong on Druid right now. Once summons become dominant (if they do) then it's back to Patience > Spellcraft. !HOMUNC! Start Druid/Zombie until you can buy your first tree [Only Buy Trees Of Life!] (you can also use to do a temporary boost us, so that you canTrees Of Life), and slot as soon as possible. Once you get your first tree, buy it and either wait until Zombie clicks enough for Woodlands to start, or just go straight to Homunculus and manually click yourself. After you start Homunc buildings, slot these six spells: *Summon Woodland Creatures}}, Summon Guardian Of The Canopies}}, Void Lure}}, Void Automaton}},Conjure Primal Elemental}}, Ritual Of Power}}. REASONING BEHIND THE SPELLS! * * - Increases the amount of entities you acquire while you wait for Homunculus to max your trees. Collecting these entities while you wait will help you much later due to the leveling it gives. * * - Collects the entities generated naturally and by lure during Homunculus build-up, so you don't have to manually collect them for hours. * , , * - Autoclicks that buffs Druid ability. Along with that, you are also generating shards pretty swiftly with it. This goes for all of the summons. * * - This spell is part of your main combo, so it makes sense to have it stacking before-hand. If you don't stack it now, it'll slow you down later. After Homunculus is finished buying all trees, switch to Pixie and wait for Ent (which takes around 7 hours, if all Challenges are completed). This is where you go to the next phase, Synthetic Entity}} and Rules of Nature}} stacks. Your combo changes to accommodate stacking your persistent and gathering Synthetic Entity}} charges for your final combo. This is what you should slot next: *Summon Woodland Creatures}}, Summon Guardian Of The Canopies}}, Conjure Manabeast}}, Rules of Nature}}, Ritual Of Power}}, Synthetic Entity}}. MORE REASONING! * * - Autoclicks and shard generation for Ritual Of Power}}. * * - Autoclicks and bonus crit chance that helps stack Rules of Nature}} faster. Shard generation for Ritual Of Power}}. * * - Autoclicks (though they crit low they provide shards) and shard generation for Ritual Of Power}}. Mainly to increase Druid ability and Force of Nature}} bonus. * * - Your persistent spell. /Kinda obvious, but/ it needs to be stacked and also is part of your main combo. * * - Since it's part of your main combo, continuous stacking is useful, and it doesn't take away from Rules of Nature}} generation as you lose minimal critical clicks and Rules of Nature}} doesn't require spell shards. * * - You want as many Void Entities as possible for your final combo. Do NOT cast this until your FINAL combo (which is the combo you do right before you exile). Set them all to reckless !EXCEPT! for Synthetic Entity}}, which you do not cast at all. After you've gotten Ent to around level 60+, you can start your first combo (( just to get some mana for purchases and more buildings before you continue stacking )). Your combo consists of three phases: 1Charging, 2Voiding, and 3Bursting. I do a couple combos around the 1d mark, 1.5d mark, and 2d mark. !THE CHARGE PHASE! First, you charge ALL spells needed in your entire combo: *Rules of Nature}}, *Empower}}, *Ritual Of Power}}, *Summon Woodland Creatures}}, *Summon Deepwood Stalker}}, *Force of Nature}}, *Void Lure}}, *Void Radiance}}, *Conjure Manabeast}}, *Conjure Primal Elemental}}, *Summon Guardian Of The Canopies}}. !THE VOIDING PHASE! Next, slot these 6 spells: *Void Lure}}, *Void Radiance}}, *Conjure Manabeast}}, *Conjure Primal Elemental}}, *Summon Guardian Of The Canopies}}, and *Summon Woodland Creatures}}. Set all of them, except Void Radiance}}, on reckless, and wait until you have 4 Void Entities. Once you have 4 Void Entities trapped, cast Void Radiance}} on reckless, and wait patiently until you reach "maximum" Void mana. At the late e80 range, I was able to reach around 7.2e5 or so Void Mana before collecting the 4 entities, but average around 6.2e5, and had around 8e5 after collecting the 4 entities and starting my combo. !THE BURSTING PHASE! Finally, slot your main combo: *Rules of Nature}}, *Empower}}, *Ritual Of Power}}, *Summon Woodland Creatures}}, *Summon Deepwood Stalker}}, and *Force of Nature}}. Set them all to reckless, and the moment one of your spells runs out of charges, your combo is over and you need to start back from Phase 1. Druid has no constant combos besides stacking, so it's a lot of rinse and repeat, making it a very active-idle class when you are going for profit. Now that you've done this a few times, you should have been able to buy as much as you can afford at that point and also make a couple mysts, it's time for the !FINAL COMBO! (which for me is around 2d mark). THIS follows the same exact thing, except for one tiny difference. During the Voiding phase, you put in Synthetic Entity}} when you reach your "maximum" Void mana count (around 6-7e5 for me at the late e80 range, once again), and you collect one entity. Then, you keep casting it and collecting one at a time (this ensure that Void Radiance}} keeps producing Void Mana to help combat some degeneration, though it's very minor) until you have no more charges of Synthetic Entity}}, and switch to your Bursting combo. Set all to reckless, and get ready to Exile once the combo is over. You could also spread it out. (( say you have 100 stacks of Synthetic Entity}} entities, and you want to do like, 3-4 combos. Do 25-33 casts of Synthetic Entity}} per combo and then exile )). And there you have it, the Druid Combo/Guide made by Nartle. Category:Strategy Category:Guide